


GoT Season 8 Finale rant

by EnthusiastofASOIAF



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnthusiastofASOIAF/pseuds/EnthusiastofASOIAF
Summary: Jon deserved better. Dany deserved better. Fuck Bran. Fuck D&D.





	GoT Season 8 Finale rant

**Author's Note:**

> So my first post ever on here and it has nothing to do with fan fiction. I know people will see this and I hope some agree with me because lets be honest, us Jonerys fans were cheated. Jon was cheated, Dany was cheated.

Where do I even start with this? So I think we can all agree D&D fucked up big time. From episode 3 onwards the show slowly declined. In fact I can say only episode 1 was even feasible to me, before our couple was broken up due to something as stupid as blood relations and madness. I'm not saying incest is right but given the time and given that the Starks have been known for those kinds of relations, I find it quite stupid that Jon was so reluctant to accept Daenerys. D&D added needless conflict having to due with familial relations, as an excuse for Dany's madness which is also quite stupid. Sure she's been ruthless but to her enemies, not innocents, Dany has always been on the side of the little guy. Season 8 episode 6 hurt my heart, Dany looked badass and beautiful as always but what they did to her just hurt. Making it so that she wants to conquer the world just goes against everything. If she truly wanted to do that, she would have stayed in the east and done so before moving West, you know when she still had Three dragons. The conversation between Jon and Tyrion was well enough, and then we get to Dany in the Throne room. When she looked at the Iron Throne the way she did, I actually felt happy despite all my anger, but only in that moment. They didn't even let her sit on it, not even the once before Jon came in and what can only be described as heart wrenching and devastating, killed her. The conversation they had, the acting was brilliant in my opinion, the emotion was there and when they kissed I knew what was to come despite not wanting it. I genuinely cried, to see Daenerys die like that, right then and there after all that struggle, all that fighting, for the people, for herself, only to die in vain at the hands of the man she loved. It hurt me. The scene with Drogon was also sad, but after that I hated every minute of it. From Bran becoming King and everyone just throwing Jon under like that, to Sansa declaring that the North is independent. The fact that Jon did all that fighting, time after time and not even one smidge of happiness is given to him is unbelievable. Too send him back to the frozen North, back to square one, when he clearly left for a reason is just fucking dumb. D&D ruined Season 8. Please let me know what you all think, thank you for reading my rant if you did.


End file.
